


Nothing Can Tear Us Away

by valkyriepilot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death Fix, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyriepilot/pseuds/valkyriepilot
Summary: Keith watches Shiro's wedding. It hurts and he just wants to wake up from this nightmare.Nightmare?





	Nothing Can Tear Us Away

**Author's Note:**

> This was written entirely for myself but I thought it would help others too. There's canonically alternate universes so you can even consider this to be ones of those if you like.  
> 

Keith hates the sight in front of him. His eyes are burning with barely held back tears. He hopes people just think he's the type to get emotional at weddings.

Shiro is standing beside the man that would be his husband.  Curtis is a wonderful guy but Keith still feels like he barely knows him at all. Shiro barely knows him. He'd barely been around Shiro enough for Shiro to introduce him.

He has to look away when Shiro leans in to kiss him. He wants Shiro to be happy, he really does. But he can't stop the pain in his chest, overwhelming him.

Hadn't he been in enough pain already? They already lost Allura. They lost one their best friends. That should hurt more than this.

But Keith is selfish and loves Shiro. The universe will make him suffer for it no matter how much he had done to save it. He doesn't deserve his own happiness.

As soon as the ceremony is over and the couple is happily married, Krolia pulls him away. He's going with the Blades. He can spend his time keeping busy and continuing to help others. It's the best he can hope for.

That doesn't stop the tears from dripping down his face as he hears the sound of Shiro's joyful laugh disappearing behind him.

* * *

Keith wakes up to the feeling of a warm hand stroking through his hair and a soothing voice speaking softly.

"Keith. Keith, baby, it's okay. You're alright."

His eyes open slowly, and a blurry face is hovering above him. A kind, familiar face.

"Sh... Shiro?" he says, voice sounding choked as he realizes he's still crying. He blinks away the tears and sure enough Shiro's face comes into focus.

"Yeah, it's me baby. I'm here," Shiro soothes him, resting his human hand against Keith's tear-soaked cheek. "It was a nightmare, Keith. Everything is okay."

Keith's eyes scan their surroundings. They're in their room at the Garrison, curled up in bed. Shiro must have turned their bedside light on. The nightmare slowly slips from the forefront of his mind and his actual memories take precedence. They had defeated Haggar and saved the universe. They had lost the lions, but everyone was okay. Allura was alive.

Shiro had asked him out a few days later. Shiro loves him too.

Tears well up again and Keith can't stop himself from sobbing again. Shiro makes a heartbroken noise and leans down to press a kiss to his forehead. He coos more soothing nonsense to Keith, telling him he's safe. But Keith is crying in relief.

"Talk to me, Keith," he urges him. "You can tell me anything. I'm always here for you."

Keith scrubs away the tears from his eyes and tries to calm down. He offers Shiro a smile. "I... I'm okay, Shiro. Just a really shitty dream."

"...was it our fight again?" Shiro asks hesitantly.

That's what his usual nightmares are; clashing against Shiro only to fail to save him. Shiro kills him, he accidentally kills Shiro, or his hand slips when they're dangling over the abyss- Shiro being lost forever. He feels stupid reacting to this dream just as badly as he does to those much worse options.

"No. It was... It's stupid, Shiro. Don't worry about me," Keith deflects.

"Keith. If it's hurting you it's not stupid." Shiro's gaze is full of concern. "Whatever it is, I won't judge you."

Keith knows that's true. Shiro always understood him. He swallows and then looks up into Shiro's eyes. "It's like... Everything while we were fighting Haggar went wrong. You kept avoiding me, then we lost Allura."

Shiro grimaces.

"And then... It really is stupid. You started dating that guy, Curtis. You know from the ATLAS crew?"

Shiro raises his eyebrows. "Curtis? I barely know him, Keith."

"I know. But then you guys were getting married. And I was at your wedding." Keith bites his lip. "I left Earth to join the Blade of Marmora. Because... I didn't want to see you with someone else. It hurt so much even though you were so happy. You didn't love me."

"Oh, Keith." Shiro lays back down beside him and pulls him in against his chest. "None of that is true. I love you. I love you so much."

Keith feels tears welling up again. He presses his face into the warmth of Shiro's chest, arms squeezing tightly around his waist. "I love you too, Shiro. I always will. You mean the world to me."

Shiro's face presses into Keith's hair. "Nothing will ever keep me away from you again, Keith. I promise."

They silently hold each other for a long while until Keith's tears finally stop. He tilts his head up and finds Shiro lovingly looking back at him. They both lean forward into a soft kiss.

They love each other. No one can take that away from them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this. Sheith is very important to me and I want them to be happy, so this was my chance to let them have their happy ending. And Allura too.


End file.
